NCIS the childrens tale
by mcabbyforever
Summary: love thy children sequel Kibbs, Mcabby JEnTony Im throwing things in the air now just juggling with the charcters in my little freaky crcus enjoy
1. precious little babies

Tony DiNozzo was the proudest man sitting in a small hospital room as he held his newest child Andrew Timothy DiNozzo. It had been a whole year since their scare with Sam and decided he wanted two children just like his friends. He was rewarded however with two new additions as wife held his other son Thomas Jethro DiNozzo.

The McGee's, Gibbs, Ducky jimmy and Michelle just watched proudly. Sam just sat by a window in her chair waiting to hold her new brothers. She couldn't be happier as she was finally in a hospital without the life/death thing.

She smiled closing her eyes her hand clutching a small locket with a picture of Sarah the girl who gave her heart away. She felt sad sometimes thinking of how she got a life because else gave up hers.

She felt someone take her hand. Sam opened her eyes to find Tim and Gibbs beside her. Tim was holding her and smiling affectionately and Gibbs held Thomas wanting to place the baby on her lap. Sam eyes lit up as she put out her arms and held her brother.

She began singing softly her voice carrying through the room. "Oh sweet baby of mine I welcome you to me, my little baby you belong to me" she sung making up a song for the twins.

The boys started crying becoming fussy and the team took it as a time to leave. Tim pushed Sam closer to her parents then followed suit with a wave to the proud couple.

As soon as everyone but the DiNozzo's were left Jen leaned over to him and smiled as she snuggled to him cuddling her new baby to her breast-feeding him. Sam watched amazed not even caring as she was starting to grow hers and was sort of impressed.

The team had meantime gone their separate ways. Michelle held Jimmy's hand and then winced slightly as she felt her own baby kick. They decided to finally follow the group and married a few weeks after Sam's situation. It was a beautiful wedding as the whole team was there. The newest happy couple decided to name their new girl Angelina Marie Palmer. As they walked Michelle couldn't wait to bring her baby to the world.

R and R please decided for a sequel hope it passed


	2. A happy pair of couples

Abby stood at the end of the hospital waiting for the slow couple laughing slightly. Michelle just glared at her then winced as Angie kicked again. They had no cases today so Gibbs took all four children to the park. So Abby and Tim were at the door waving to their boss and waiting for the slow couple.

"How do you do it Abs you had two kids already and I'm dying just from this one." Wailed Michelle miserably as she felt another kick. Abby laughed as they got to the door. She slipped her arm around Lee's shoulder smiling. "That's the joy of motherhood darling pain sweet pain." She then ran off as Michelle tried to hit her not amused. "Abby Scuito I will hurt you when I'm free of this wide load." Michelle said with a small chuckle.

Tim laughed watching the women as he walked with Jimmy. "So Palmer you ready to be big daddy again." He said. "Well I know have become better after raising Molly on my own since my parent's car crash six years ago." His voice wavered slightly as he thought of his little girl he raised alone till he met Dr Mallard who was a huge help and gave the child a grandfather. She died a week before Sam's crisis and was so happy to see the young girl had survived. He missed his family so much but was happy now with Michelle.

Tim saw small tears in his friend's eyes as he daydreamed. "Jimmy hey you ok" Tim said snapping his fingers startling the man. "Whoa oh sorry Tim I zoned out a little. Tim glanced at him worriedly as the girls called from their cars.

McGee waved goodbye and ran to his car. He started it but still kept the worried frown. "Tim sweetheart you ok" Abby said touching his arm. "Yeah Abs I'm just thinking about life and how so much of it each of us lost" he sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot. " I mean Gibbs, Tony and now even Jimmy lost their parents and even a new family and yet we just make new children as if it will replace our old but it doesn't and now I think about my first baby Emily Rose who I had as a foolish teen that I lost with Julie in a fire of a small diner." He said sadly.

Abby just smiled and touched his shoulder lovingly "Tim none of us can forget or replace the past but we have a future and that's what we look forward to" she said and he smiled nodding. "You're right Abby I love Emma and Sean and you so much, but I couldn't forget Julie or Emily Rose ever but that's okay." He smiled a big smile and laughed a little forgetting his troubles.

He was starting to feel better when his tires slipped on the wet mud that was made from last night's rainstorm. He gripped the wheel hard trying to gain control of the car but the car just slipped out of his grip and the rammed hard into a tree causing both to lose consciousness.

All right here's part two enjoy


	3. back to the hospital team

Hey hope your enjoying my story it will get better I promise but please cut me some slack

Tim awoke a few hours later with a throbbing head ache. He was trying to focus his vision as he saw he was in a hospital. "Tony is that you" he managed to finally say as he saw the agent leaning over him concerned. "Hey buddy I knew you were excited to see the twins but I didn't think you would be back this quick" Tony said with a laugh as he was glad that Tim was all right.

Tim chuckled as he took the Advil from Tony. "Yeah I must still be alive or else this is a really cruel punishment listening to you" he said then laughed as Tony smacked him with his pillow. "Not funny little Timmy" he said with a hurt expression.

"Oh look the kindergarteners are out to play" said Kate from the doorway. She had a smug expression as she came over with her children. "Ha ha Katie bear you're lucky you're cute" said Tony squeezing her cheek earning himself an elbow to his gut and a head slap from Gibbs as he entered. Tony whimpered "meanies" then ran before he got more abuse.

Tim just laughed "hey gang where's abs is she okay" he said seriously. "Right here Timmy" said Abby pushing Sam who held Andrew. She had a small bandage on her temple but was just fine. "We were worried about you more sweets, you threw your body over mine to protect me from the branch that fell off that tree we smacked into" she said walking toward him and giving him a kiss. "You were knocked out for a few hours now"

Just then Ducky Palmer and Michelle with the McGee kids ran in. "Daddy you're awake" yelled the children as they climbed on him giving big hugs. "Hey kiddy's it's good to see you two I was so happy you weren't in the car" said Tim hugging his kids.

"Okay that's enough for me the doctor said we can take the twins home" Tony said and then whispered to his wife. "We can put them down for a nap have Sam go to Gibbs to play with Lauren and have a little fun" Jen giggled "oh you have no idea boy."

Yeah I'm tired hanging here too glad you're okay Tim" said Kate giving Tim a small kiss before taking Gibbs hand. "Let's go Jethro and have some fun of our own" she whispered to him. Gibbs smiled mischievously and turned to follow her. He patted Tim's shoulder and kissed the kids and Abby then left.

"Well that was exciting glad you're okay Tim" said jimmy turning to leave with Ducky when he saw Michelle gasp and water fall to the floor. "Oh god Jimmy the baby's coming.

Jimmy cheered and ran out the door. "Guys wait Michelle's water broke the baby's coming." He screamed and then a nurse came with a wheelchair.

Tony sighed annoyed at the fact he wanted to leave. "Are we never allowed to leave Jen" he said as the group trudged back to sit in the waiting room. They stayed for Tony, Jen and Tim so they would wait for Michelle too.

Well hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it Rand R please


	4. new baby in the house

Hey hope your enjoying this

Tony was now pacing an hour later for Michelle's baby to arrive. Half of him just wanted to leave but the good guy part won and he paced. "Tony sweetie cut it out." Said Jen grabbing him and forcing him into the chair. "But I'm bored" he whined.

Tim rolled his eyes as Tony was being his annoying self. He then got an evil smile and took out a pacifier from Jen's new diaper bag and put it in Tony's mouth. "Here you go little Tony" He said in a cooing voice and squeezed his cheek then ran as Tony jumped up. "Get back here McGeek I'm going to get you for that baby comment. Tony yelled chasing Tim.

The team just watched amused. "Aren't you going to stop them Jethro" said Kate as she played with his hair. "No" he answered. "Tony will catch him soon." He then gave her a wink. "Besides Katie bear Abby will kill him if he hurts Tim." Kate laughed in agreement as Abs gave her a wink.

Just then Jimmy came running out as Tony grabbed Tim and startled wrestling him. "Hey everyone the baby's here." He said then got light headed at the thought of being a father again after six months. He almost fainted but Gibbs caught his arm. "Relax Palmer you'll be a great dad we all have faith in you." He said to him as he tried to not make them both fall over. The team nodded in return as he got to his feet. "Thanks everyone come on meet Angelina Marie Palmer my daughter" he said beaming proudly.

The team quickly followed after him eagerly in couple form. They opened the door and again piled into a tiny room. Michelle sat happily with the baby. She smiled when she saw the large group. Jimmy leaned over and picked up Angie cradling her fatherly. He then felt tears fall as he looked at her remembering his daughter Molly. Tim and Tony both came up and touched his shoulder. "Hey Jim's she's not Molly but she is beautiful and she'll be just as loved if not more by all of us in this crazy dysfunctional family." Said Tim softly remembering their conversation.

Tony gave him a thumbs up from his side as he took his turn holding the new baby. "You know Tim's right and we can have a joint first birthday with the twins" he said as Tim took the baby. "Thanks guys" said Jimmy and gave both of them a brief hug as the baby was passed to Abby.

"This is so cool now were all parents congratulations Michelle she's a beautiful girl like her mom" she said and Michelle smiled as Kate took the baby and brought her to Michelle. "Thank you all so much I know Angie will fit in well" she said.

"Well I hate to be bearer of bad news but we need to leave people we have an new case dead body in Norfolk by a playground a little seven year old found him stuffed in a trash can congrats palmer and Lee" said Gibbs and led the way out.

Tony sighed again "I think my bad karma has finally got its revenge just when I think I got away and able to leave and relax bam dead body stupid karma" he muttered upset. Kate laughed "poor little Tony" she cooed. "Hey Tim get his binky" Tim came up with the pacifier and Tony chased both of them. "Todd Mcgeek you guys are dead" he yelled as they ran out the doors laughing.

Gibbs and Jen just smiled from their post as Abby took another binky and chased Tony. "Abby" Tony yelled as the pacifier was put in his mouth. "You guys are all dead come here" he screamed and went to his car pulling out a big water gun. "Aahh" they all screamed as a giant water fight broke out after Tim took out Sean's guns from his car. All the children had stay with Michelle to be with the new baby.

Tony had been chasing McGee who ran back to Gibbs and Jen. Tony squirted his gun but Tim ducked down and the water splashed Gibbs. "Uh oh" Tony said. Gibbs gave Tony an evil smile and he gulped scared.

That's it for this one hope it's made you laugh R and R if you liked it please


	5. messing with tony

Here's another one

Gibbs smiled evil at his agent as he took the gun from Tim. "Hey DiNozzo what's tall, not as bright as McGee, and soaking wet." He said.

"Me" said Tony scared and then ran as the water soaked his shirt. About twenty minutes later they were all drying off and Tony was indeed soaked.

"Aachoo" sneezed Tony then whimpered unhappily. "Oh great just what I need is to be sick" he said sitting in his car. "Poor baby" said Abby fetching her son's blanket and pacifier. "Here Tony" she said. He just glared at her.

"You guys are all mean" he muttered ignoring the group. Tim laughed and patted his shoulder. "Guys we should stop tormenting him he might cry" he said then laughed as Tony tried to smack him with his towel. "Poor little Tony I think he needs a nap in his little stroller" said Kate joining in.

"Can we be serious now we have a case you know" Tony said angrily. "Yeah sure Tony no need to throw a tantrum" said Abby laughing as she pulled Tim to their car.

Ha ha short little chapter but I like making fun of Tony


	6. the crime scene finally

Okay updating story now

Tim was still laughing happily as he drove with Abby he dropped her off at work and went to the crime scene. "There you are okay McGee take pictures Tony and Kate are already sketching and bagging" said Gibbs as he joined the team.

"Hey Tony make sure you don't forget your binky or it might become evidence" he said and took a picture of him as he gave an evil look.

"Oh shut up McGee it's not funny anymore" said Tony annoyed as Kate laughed. Tony stuck his tongue out at her and threw a stick at Tim.

Tim laughed walking to him and took a picture of a few footprints in the soft dirt. He saw some blood and took a picture. Then he saw a trail of cigarettes and followed taking a few pictures of another set of prints beside the trail.

He stopped at a bush where he saw a small hand hanging out from underneath. He bent down and moved the brush and gasped at the small dead girl.

"Oh my god everyone get over here now" he yelled as he made sure not to touch the poor victim.

Gibbs quickly ran over and gasped. He knelt to the small girl and immediately felt tears sting his blue eyes as he gently laid a glove hand to little Emily Fornell.

"Ducky come over here please" he called and turned away not wanting to see Tobias dead child.

Tony, Kate, and palmer followed intrigued and all let out a small gasp. Kate went to Jethro and hugged him "my god how are you going to tell fornell Jethro" she whispered crying.

Ok short chapter but I couldn't think of a better plot R and R please


	7. disaster strikes

Okay updating people hope you like not sure where this will lead

At the hospital some stupid teenagers were messing around and made smoke bombs to set off the sprinklers. One was smoking a cigarette. A guard came and saw them and all three stupid boys ran off.

The kid who had been smoking dropped his cigarette in a trash can where it set a small fire.

Meanwhile the team was trying to figure out what happened to Fornells child when Tony's phone went off.

"Yeah DiNozzo" he answered. His face suddenly went paler and the team shared a worried look.

He hung up and stood shocked. Gibbs put his hands on Tony's shoulder trying to get his attention.

Tony looked at him blankly for a second and then seemed to find his voice. "A fire broke out at the hospital" he said and the group gasped.

" Sam and Emma went off to the bathroom just a few minutes before the fire and now they cant find them the whole building is a flame" he said then quickly added "everyone else is outside safe though"

"So your daughter and my daughter are trapped" said Tim looking pale.

Kate hugged both boys "Hey Sam's a smart kid she'll watch out for Emma" she said trying to comfort.

Tony looked at her strangely "you forget Kate though Sam's legs don't work as well as before which cuts their survival in half" he said freaking out now.

"Well lets stop wasting time Jimmy is coming here to help with the crime scene so lets move people" ordered Gibbs and all except Ducky left.

As they were about to leave Jimmy pulled up. He jumped out and ran to the group "Jen and Abby are down there with Michelle now the firemen are trying to find the girls and it's a real big mess" he said panting.

He stood there as they drove off and really prayed then walked to find Ducky.


	8. the cavalry is coming girls

All right new chapter for this story

Sam had gotten out pf her chair knowing it would only slow her down. She took some crutches and slowly made her way down the burning building.

A few minutes later though she collapsed in a room. Emma fell next to her and started sobbing.

"Sammy I'm so scared I want my daddy and mommy" she said hugging her.

Sam could do nothing but hug back. She felt horrible that she couldn't walk very far so protection was limited.

"Emma you have to be brave for me you are smaller and younger than me so you could run out of here on your own" Sam said pulling the girl back so they were looking at each other.

"No Sam I won't leave you I love you too much" said Emma hugging her tightly.

"Emma this isn't a debate now go" Sam yelled and pushed her off. Emma fell back on her butt and looked at her scared.

"Emma please go" Sam said softer and reached out to touch her but Emma pushed her hand away.

"Your mean" she screamed and ran away.

Sam sighed feeling bad but knew Emma's life was more important.

Emma ran crying not noticing the fire had cut through a beam in the ceiling. Then crack the beam gave way and fell toward the young girl.

"Oof" she exclaimed as her small body was pushed away. She then screamed as her father lay unmoving partly covered by the heavy piece of wood.

"Daddy" she said and tried to get him to wake up as the fire caused more damage. She fell to her knees and covered her father with her body and sobbed.


	9. too late for one child

Tony walked in the room and quickly lifted the stuff off McGee who was waking up. Tim squirmed out and then hugged Emma loving her touch.

"Thanks Tony now go find Sammy so we can leave" he said and Tony nodded hurrying off.

Tony entered the room and saw his daughter lying on the floor and ran to her. Sam didn't move or even moan.

Tony felt her pulse and found none. He kept checking for any sign his girl was alive but found nothing. He then felt his tears fall as he scooped her up and took her out of the building.

Jen saw them and ran over handing off her children to Abby. Getting to them she saw Sam was totally limp and gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"Tony is she" she said and Tony nodded and Jen burst into tears as the group joined them. Gibbs pulled Jen into a warm hug and tears fell from Abby and Kate's eyes.

Tony stared at his beautiful brown haired beauty and hugged her to his chest. "I'm sorry Sammy, we'll put you to rest" he whispered as heavy tears fell.

The team just watched in sadness knowing Samantha DiNozzo was dead.


End file.
